Birdcage
by Amai Shinigami
Summary: Third in the Happly Never After; No death; Seto and Jounouchi live together, adopted by Gosburo, but Seto finds out why Jounouchi was really adopted and goes to find a way to save him. Only ending out the way he least wanted.


*Watching Carrie, sniffles softly. * I wish it could have just ended happy with her at the prom. *Sigh.* I havent seen all the way though the movie, but I know what going to happen. I wonder if her mother had powers too and she could tell? That's freaky right there.  
  
  
  
  
  
This is another fiction from happily never after. Although no one really dies (Yay?). Anyways, I do hope you enjoy this one. It even gave me a bit of the sniffles.  
  
  
  
  
  
This fiction is dedicated to Booty and Sam who have encouraged me to write once again. *Giggles thinking of all the e-mails she got from Boody.*  
  
  
  
  
  
On with the fiction!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Papa?" The small blue eyed boy spoke up as he watched the bearded man pae back and fourth against the nighteenth century rug, carelessly dropping ashes on the old fabric. That gray suit flexing with each movement, lips curling with each puff of that disgusting death stick.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why isn't he here yet?" The man muttered once again ignoring the small boy, who-- as far as he was concerned -- Should be doing some studying, and not bothering him. His thoughts of a firm punishment was interrupted by the ringing of that church bell like door bell. The elder man moved across the room faster then the little Kaiba had seen him do in years. Yanking open the door there was soon a conversation Seto was too far away to hear. Not that he cared to anyways.  
  
  
  
  
  
Soon his "father" returned a small figure in toe. Blond locks hung in front of sawdust colored eyes. One hand rubbing sleeply at it, while the other hung limply at his side. Seto wondered faintly what the boy was doing here, he wasn't dressed like people of Setos class-- not in the least. The boy was wearing a straggly white tee and a pair of tattered blue shorts, while Seto himself wore blue pants, with a yellow sweater and a blue vest over it. "This is Katsuya, show him to a room, he'll be staying with us for now."  
  
  
  
  
  
The, rather confused, small boy nodded taking the snifflign blonds hand as he led him through the many halls of the large Kaiba Estate before settling him in the room beside his own. Once the two young boys where in the room, the blond one sat himself upon the bed. While the other watched him carefully before sitting, " What's wrong with you?" He asked the sniffling child.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I miss my old house." The blond haired boy replied tears finally trailing down his cheeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Its okay, you get used to it.." The slightly older boy replyed, running a finger to get rid of the tears. "Are you like my brother now?" When the smaller of the two nodded the first smiled, " Then I'll take care of you." The sniffling one stopped, bright eyes peering out as he tugged the other -- now startled-- boy into a hug.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+Two Years Later+  
  
  
  
  
  
"Katsuya? Katsuya?!" Seto called out, dashing down the hall, the now ten year old boy couldn't find his companion. Slowing his pace in the halls he heard a faint crying noise, slowing even more he stopped dead in front of his fathers door. /Katsuya?/ Gently fingertips pushed the door open just enough so that he could see in. Breath hitched in his throat. /W-what is he doing to Katsuya?!/ "Gosburo!" The tiny Kaiba cried pushing in the door, body trembling. The man ignored him his hips still driving into that little body. Until finally Seto ran forward grabbing Katsuyas hands pulling him firmly away from the rocking hips of the older man.  
  
  
  
  
  
He didn't wait for a response this time. He half dragged the small boy as fast as he could manage locking the both of them in the bathroom. He finally took a moment to inspect the smaller boy, blood dripping form his thighs, sweat staining his body, and he just kept shaking. The small sobbing boy went to explain but seto just caressed his cheek, " Shh. It will be okay, I.. I told you I'd take care of you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Lifting the tiny body he set him into the tub, he could hardly understand all the emotions inside his body. Turning the nosle carefully he began to fill the tub grasping a sponge as he gently bean to wipe the frail figure down. Some small part of Seto felt that tingle of lust, but he didn't care at the moment. He just wiped till the other was clean. Then getting a towel from under the sink, he lifted the other from te water, setting him on the sink he began to dry the blond off. Wrapping him up he headed to the door, peeking out and seeing no one the small body struggled but managed to get Katsuya into his own room, tucking him in he began to form a plan.  
  
  
  
  
  
+A Month Later+  
  
  
  
  
  
Setos father had gone out on a business meeting, as Seto had discovered from looking through the mans personal planner. Slowly he and Katsuya had packed the things they needed to get away from the cruel man. Bags slung over their shoulders they left the house. Wandering the streets wasn't a good idea for two young boys. Hands gripped tightly in the each others as they looked for a place to stay. Soon enough a ratty old boarded up house was found, far enough form the estate that Seto believed they would be safe.  
  
  
  
  
  
Once inside he set up camp, as the blond inspected and assisted as well as he could. This would be there new home, and they would grow old and be happy together. Seto smiled at the thought, while one hand softly gripped over his heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
+Later That Night+  
  
  
  
  
  
The two boys lay huddled beneath a thin blanket with tiny sheep on it. Seto had taken it from the house, it has always been Katsuyas favorite. Seto had been watching Katsuya closely for a long while until the little blond spoke up, " What?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well." The older boy flushed softly as he reached out to touch the others cheek. " I. I love you Katsuya. I. really, really love you." He closed his eyes, he knew the response would heart his heart. But, even as young as he was he knew the feeling, and needed to share it.  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a little giggle from the one beside him and a soft, " Open your eyes." He watched as the sapphire blue eyes slowly opened before he smiled softly, " I love you too Seto." And then the pair fell enough a gentle hug, which remained long after the two where asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
+Two Weeks Later+  
  
  
  
  
  
Seo continued to pace back and forth, hands rubbing together Katsuya had walked out to get food for the pair, his first trip out in a long time. He was late -- too late for Setos liking. They had fized up the shack, it was still musty and old, but they had puleld down a few boards so warm beams of light could slip through illuminating the tiny pieces of dust and the areas close to it. Other then that the room was sparce, the sheep and grey blankets laying across the floor, two stuffed cow pillows. A small table made from a box, along with two small make shift footstools for seats. And a few valuables the pair had brought along.  
  
  
  
  
  
Seto was about to reach for the door but it pushed itself open, a smile that had came to his face but it soon faded. What was his step-father doing here?! "Wheres Katsuya?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hes at home. you should be." The man glowered down, " Come back if you ever want to see him." The man turned, knowing full well the small boy would follow. Stuff in hand he sighed, giving in as e was soon back in the home which he had tried so hard to run from. Soon both boys where staring intently at their hands or the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Gosburo!" Seto finally cried out fter being stared at for what felt like forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is there anything I could do. anything.. So that. you wouldn't use Katsuya for your own?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Buy him, but my son, you don't have enough money."  
  
  
  
  
  
"How much money.?" The elder pondered this for a bit before a smirk found his lips,  
  
  
  
  
  
"A million dollars."  
  
  
  
  
  
+That Night+  
  
  
  
  
  
"Katsuya." The harsh whisper was accompanied by shaking. Before a little groan signified the awakening of the small blond who was curled up on his bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Golden eyes slowly peered open to find the boy staring intently at him, he groaned, " What time is it Se-"  
  
  
  
  
  
"-Shhh. Katsuya.. I came to say goodbye." The brunette muttered as he gently--unexpectedly-- pressed his lips to the blonds, in there first real kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What? I-I don't understand.." The blond felt tears welling in his eyes, but the brunette just caressed his cheek once more.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm going to go and learn, And make the money. and I'll come back for you.. I will!" The blond nodded as they said there quick goodbye, tears streaming silently down his cheeks as he watched his first friend, his first love, leave the room for longer then he even knew.  
  
  
  
  
  
+Eight Years Later+  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hes back for you." The words raised the blonds head. He was much older now, thinner too. That cheeky little face had narrowed into a soft prcile look, hazel eyes ligtening to a wonderful warm hoey almost gold hue. Silky hair the same shape if only a bit longer. Body long and thin, wearing a white covering which dangled over his shoulders like a sheet and only connected there and at his hips, barely covering that thin body. He sighed he was in no mood for cruel jokes. But at what he saw his heart stopped.  
  
  
  
  
  
There before him like a godsend stood the blue eyed boy. Face hardened with age and work. Hand calloused of the same work which returned him to the large estate. Brown hair cropped short about his brows and ears, loner in the back but nothing a business man couldn't wear. Body thin but under skin hid muscles. Body covered by a blue silk top, and black pants. Coat handing off his shoulders giving him a regal look. "S-s-seto..?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I've brought the money. All of it, Katsuya is mine now." Spoke the life hardened boy who was now a man. Gosburo laughed, he'd had the boy long enough, and he wasn't worth a million dollars. Slowly he pulled a key which fit the lock, that only moment later he turned letting the blond free. The boy tumbled forward as his body shook. Seto was here, for him! Slowly he felt himself lifted, and from then on it elt like a dream. In the car till they reached his home, brought though the house and tossed lightly upon the bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
[Stop reading now if you want a happy ending, but for my sake read on.]  
  
  
  
  
  
Katsuya laughed softly as he laid there, watchign as Seto slowly crawled atop him. He planted kisses all over the others face, " I've missed you so much!" He shuddered as fingers slowly crawled up and down his body.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Finally. your mine. " HE shuddered himself, he had finally got his boy. After years of work he finally had him. Fingers gripped the thin covering and with a rough yank he ripped it apart.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Seto?! What are you doing? Stop! Seto!" But it was too late, the male had rasped his own pats tugging them down, snapping the blonds glass heart as he shoved inside with a throaty growl.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mine," He growled once more, bucking roughly.  
  
  
  
  
  
/He left to save me, but will all he went through he became the same. monster his father was. Seto. you said you'd take care of me./  
  
  
  
  
  
And he cried.  
  
  
  
Fin. 


End file.
